Landing an aircraft on a runway can be very cognitively demanding. To perform the landing properly, the pilot must view and synthesize complex information provided by a variety of sources, and in a variety of mediums.
Visual information is often displayed in the form of a landscape or panoramic image, such as a navigation map, on a display device. The navigation map may have text, icons, and symbols overlaid on it. Depending on the current display scale settings and the approach, symbology representing the runway icon can be too small to provide additional, relevant, landing information, such as a predicted touch down point and a predicted stopping point. While some display systems address this concern by providing a dedicated runway display section on a navigation map, there is room for improvements that enhance a pilot's uptake of the relevant information reduce the cognitive load and increase the pilot's confidence when landing and making go-around decisions.
Improvements that further enhance a pilot's uptake of the relevant runway information are desirable. For example, in addition to presenting a stopping location representative of the aircraft's current configuration, a displayed image that presents stopping location information that is inclusive of all available stopping devices is desirable. In addition to displaying stopping locations of all available stopping devices, presenting the stopping location information as measured from a far end of the runway may be a more intuitive and unambiguous approach. The provided system and method realize these improvements. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description.